


A Lazy Morning in With Gordie

by skittyTail (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Breeding Kink, Impregnation, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skittyTail
Summary: From a Kofi request: if possible could i pls pls get a fic of gordie hopelessly devoted, stupidly romantic, head over heels for AFAB reader?? cute n fluffy with a side of him desperately wanting to get them knocked upAnother commission! Requester wanted some of that sweet, sweet breeding w/ our beloved Gordie.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	A Lazy Morning in With Gordie

When you roll over, you have to squint against the sunlight that blasted straight inside, bright and bothersome despite being diluted by the curtains. You greet your phone screen with a scrunched up face as you bunch and coil the sheets around your bare body to chase off the chill air. You never did understand Gordie’s need to keep his apartment in such a brisk state. It had to be something he picked up from his mother. 

A grumble comes from behind and Gordie flops an arm on top of you. He puffs into the back of your neck with a tickling breath: “C’mon, why do you need  _ all _ the sheets?”

“You’re warm enough on your own,” you scoff. When your eyes finally take in the information on your phone, you wince. “Jeez, hope you weren’t planning to get anything done today.”

“What do you mean?” Gordie’s voice is syrupy with laziness.

“It’s almost noon and we haven’t even put on clothes yet,” you elaborate. “Didn’t you have a big shoot or something today?”

You twist to look at Gordie, but he’s committed to burying himself in the pillows. “Already cancelled,” he mutters.

“What? Why?”

“I always cancel plans when you stay the night.” Gordie props himself up just enough to press a kiss to your shoulder. “We’ve never been able to get out of bed on time when you’re here.”

Gordie bites you gently, and you needle him in the belly. “Oh, wow, I wonder why,” you say snidely. 

Despite your jeering, Gordie’s embrace tightens and he continues to bombard you with kisses, tickling you until you’re gasping from laughter. By the time you catch your breath, you’re tangled up with him, sheets kicked to the floor, head swirling with giddiness. He kisses you with a pressure that pushes your breath out of your lungs, and you can feel him purposefully trying to heat things back up. He has a certain hypnotism about him - a swirl of his tongue, a trailing hand. Always the hint of something more. However, his pace isn’t always the most forgiving, for you or for himself.

You stroke him, and feel how he’s only just starting to properly warm up. A breath puffs out as you break from the kiss, and your voice carries a slight chuckle. “I think you ought to take a break, hun,” you say.

“Oh, c’mon,” he begs, sweet eyes glistening. “Let’s just get started - it’ll catch up later.”

You put a hand to his lips and shake your head. “If you don’t take your time, you won’t be as-” You pause and fight against the embarrassed smirk that threatens your serious tone. “ _ Potent. _ ”

Gordie’s eyes flash, and your blush grows more intense. “Oh, you’re right,” he says, as if this was the first he’d heard of such a concept. “I know how important that is to you.” After delivering you a parting kiss, he settles back onto the bed, hands tucked behind his head. You find yourself eyeing his inviting chest, which he notices and answers with a ‘come-hither’ gesture. You graciously nuzzle onto him as he hooks an arm around you. 

“Alright then,” Gordie says. “While I’m waiting to  _ reload _ , why don’t you tell me what’s going on in the outside world? I don’t think we’ll be leaving the bed much today.” 

You crane your arm to grab your phone from the side table. “So, you want me to entertain you, then? So  _ demanding _ .”

Gordie reaches down to pinch your side. “Well I  _ guess _ I could entertain myself,” he says mischievously. Before you can pull away, he’s dancing his fingers across you in a concentrated attack on your ticklishness. You stifle a yelp and struggle to keep your composure, but it doesn’t take long before he has you pleading for him to stop. 

“Okay, okay,” you squeak. “I get it - stop!” You let out a breath when he pulls you further onto his chest. He looks at you with a smug smile that makes you want to hide far, far away. “What?” You whine.

“You’re cute,” Gordie says with an unexpected frankness. 

You blush and direct your attention back to your phone. “Well, what is it you want to hear about?”

“Anything,” Gordie hums. “I just want to hear you talk to me with your sweet, sweet voice.”

You scoff playfully. “Alright, I’ll just sift through my notifications, then. Let’s see… Leon’s being whiny again, Nessa’s vagueing about how she doesn’t like people who change plans at the last minute.” Gordie snorts at that one. “And, oh! Right, I forgot to ask you about this thing.”

“What is it?”

You scroll down your texts and open a conversation from the other day. “Friend of mine wants to know if she can name drop you or if that’s, quote, ‘like a weird simp thing to do.’ Thoughts?”

When you look at Gordie, you can see his furrowed brow trying to unpack the question. “Has she  _ been _ name dropping me?”

“A little,” you say. “She’s a big fan of yours and keeps gushing about how we’re a proper thing now. Wants to know if that’s cool with you.”

Gordie sent out a shrug and a frown. “I don’t know why it wouldn’t be.”

“Well,” you pause and sigh. “She knows that a couple of people dropped out of our friend group when we started dating  _ because _ they were big fans of you and it got weird. I think it’s nice of her to ask, instead of trying to seduce you like some of my other friends did.”

“Oh, I remember those girls!” Gordie’s chest bounces with his laughter. “They were weird even before we started dating, though, weren’t they?” 

“A little bit, yeah. I think they just hung around because they thought they had a chance with you.”

Gordie snorts. “Meanwhile we were shagging in the bathroom at their parties.”

You gasp and bury your face into his chest. “Oh, no, I totally forgot about that! Wasn’t that where-”

“Yep.”

-

“Man, you can never resist yourself, can you?” You clawed your fingers across Gordie’s back as he sucked the skin on your neck between his teeth. His breath was hot against your body, and you could feel the haze of desire starting to creep into your head, mingling with the alcohol already in your system. 

Gordie heaved you up into his arms and set you on the edge of the sink. “I can’t help it,” he said under his breath. “Seeing you all dressed up like that… you’re too damn beautiful, you know that?”

You blushed. “I think you’re just a little horny,” you chided.

“So what?”

Before you could think of a wittier response, Gordie had you pulled into a relentless kiss. As he nipped and tugged on your lip, the dull roar of the party outside fell further into the background, and the only sound that remained was your short, frantic breaths. Gordie’s hands roamed fervently, pushing up underneath your skirt to cup your rear with a firm grip. He continued, kissing and kissing and inviting you to give into temptation. 

Gordie brushed his thumb against you through your underwear, and you whined with frustration when he pulled away far too soon. “You’re so wet already,” he remarked. You stifled a gasp when he briskly unzipped his trousers and pulled them down. “I  _ need  _ to be inside you, now.”

You tensed when he started to tug your underpants off of you. “Hm, wait,” you protested weakly as he pushed a tantalizing finger inside, loosely aware that there was something that you weren’t accounting for. You watched through half-lidded eyes as Gordie stroked himself. The small dribble of precum that ran down his hand held your whole attention.

“Wait, wait!” You yelped. “I just remembered I don’t have any condoms.”

Your words seemed to give Gordie some pause. He pulled back, eyes wide, and looked you up and down. “You know what?” Something in his expression shifted. “I don’t care. I’m going to fuck you.” He stopped to kiss you sweetly on your jaw. “And I’m going to cum inside of you. If that gets you pregnant, then, well, guess I’ll be a dad.” 

At that, you found yourself blushing harder than you ever had. Where before you had been merely gasping and sighing at Gordie’s touch, you started to cry out with each movement. “Gordie,” you whined when you finally found your breath. “That’s so, ah, embarrassing!”

With little warning, Gordie plunged a finger inside of you, making you yell so loud that you were sure you’d alerted everyone in the building to your sins. A smirk appeared on Gordie’s face, narrowing his usually sweet, soft eyes into a look of infuriating smugness. “You got  _ really _ wet,” he said, pulling out his finger as if to show you and prove his point. “So you must have liked it at least a little bit.” 

You stared, stunned as Gordie licked his finger clean. “Ah, maybe, I mean, I don’t know!” You found yourself babbling helplessly in your consternation. 

“Babe,” Gordie cooed, hiking up your legs and positioning himself between them. “Do you want me to knock you up?”

As he loomed over you, you felt the heat on your face grow so intense it was nuclear. You gaped, lost for words, until Gordie pushed his cock fully inside of you in one smooth motion. “Yes, please!” You cried out almost unwillingly. 

“Well, this is a fun discovery,” Gordie said, stopping to savor the feeling of being inside of you. “So, you want to have a baby, then.” As he spoke, he started to move, slowly, gently. You could feel him twitching inside of you. He was enjoying himself, too. “You move  _ fast _ .”

“So do you,” you sighed. You could feel yourself downright melting around him.

Gordie bit down on your shoulder and moaned against you as he thrust into you, heat radiating from the friction. “Oh, yeah, I do. How hot is  _ that _ ,” he panted. “Running off and getting pregnant from a little quickie like this.” 

A long, slow moan crept from your throat at his words. Gordie’s hands, always so big and warm, clutched your hips with increasing tightness. You could tell that he would be finishing soon, and you were worked up thinking about the sensation of his cum filling you up. You thrilled at the thought of his seed impregnating you, such major consequences for such a capricious encounter.

-

“And, thinking about that,” Gordie says. “Now I’m hard again.”

You blush when you resurface from your memories. Gordie is smiling at you ardently, mussed yellow hair splayed out on the pillow like a halo. The way his eyes crinkle, cast in the lazy morning light, makes your heart swell. This whole morning feels like a contented, nostalgic sigh. You feel like you can just stay here in bed and kiss Gordie forever. 

“So how about another try?” Gordie tugs you closer, fingers tracing circles on your shoulder. “There’s only so many times we can fuck like this before you actually get knocked up.”

You snort at his words. “Such a filthy mouth-” He cuts you off with a kiss, his lips firm with intent. With a huff, you give into his pushing and soften against him. Warmth surges off of his form in a way that fully engulfs you in the moment. All that’s left in the world is flushed skin and white sheets. 

You’re still relaxed from earlier this morning, so there’s no difficulty when Gordie pushes two, three fingers inside of you. He hooks his fingers to target your g-spot, and you reel at how the sensation floods every inch of your body. He breaks off from your lips to kiss up and down your neck, his mouth shaping tender words on the surface of your skin. You zone out, rocking along with his motions sleepily. When he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his erection, you jump in surprise.

“Still sensitive?” He tugs you into a more comfortable position, straddling him, while holding your hips steadily. You know you can trust him to wait until he knows you’re okay before continuing.

You adjust, take in a breath, and focus on Gordie’s eyes. Pale blue, hypnotic and enormous, like staring out at the horizon of the sea in the dead of winter. It’s no wonder you always lose track of time when you spend the night with him; you feel like you’re getting lost somewhere far away just from staring at him. 

“I’m good, I think,” you say after a beat. Though you’ve given him the go ahead, he stays still. Something in the atmosphere insists that the two of you just sit and soak each other in. A smile is taking over your face subconsciously, like your muscles are just destined to sit this way.

A similarly easy grin is returned by Gordie. “You’re so beautiful, you know,” he coos. He lets out a gasp when you settle upon him, easing yourself slowly down his shaft. “And you feel  _ so _ good.”

You hunch over to put your head in the crook of his neck and take in his scent. He’s the slightest bit stale and sweaty from lazing in bed with you for so long, but you’re okay with that; there’s something so distinctly  _ him _ about the air around him, and you gladly eat it up. You absentmindedly mumble a question into his skin, but the words are lost in your soft voice.

“What’s that, babe?” Gordie sets his hand on the back of your neck when you pull up above him.

You scrunch your face up and give him the words on your mind. “Would you really be okay with getting me pregnant? Like, actually cool with it?” You sit back, hands spread on his belly. You feel absurd for asking such a genuine question while in this position. “Or, is it just something you say to get me worked up?”

You’re grabbed by your shoulders and yanked back down onto Gordie’s chest. “Oh, my dear,” he sighs, a smile to his voice. “I’ll gladly have a hundred babies with you. I can’t imagine a better way to spend my life.”

You can’t help but chuckle. “A hundred?”

“A thousand.” Gordie pulls your face up, cupping your cheek, and looks you square in the eye. “If you’ll let me.”

Your eyebrows shoot up. “Ah, well, let’s just start with whatever happens today, alright?”

“Gladly.” 

Gordie pulls out, much to your surprise, and motions for you to lie down. In a swift, hearty motion, he hikes up your hips to his and slips inside of you. You blink up at him, splayed out across the pillows and hooking your legs around him as best you can to keep your hips in the air. With one hand on your lower back and another firmly gripping one of your thighs, Gordie pushes himself in, deeper, deeper, deeper than you thought he was capable of going. You clutch him tightly with your legs to encourage the movement and keep him inside. 

Though Gordie holds you like something delicate, he thrusts into you as if he intends to shatter you. Every time, he pulls out fully and slams back in, his movements somewhat slow but so broad and engulfing. He steadily comes undone, hair drooping in his face and breath growing more frantic. You delight in the privilege to see him in such a state. 

As you grow more accustomed to his pace, you reach across yourself to give your clit some attention. However, Gordie intercepts your hand and starts to stimulate you himself. With nothing to do with your hands, you choose to grab onto his arms to steady yourself and keep from downright flailing around in response to the sensory overload. With clumsy but confident fingers, Gordie presses down hard as he rubs you, just enough to be overwhelming but not so much as to be a bother. The combined pressure of his hand and his cock leave you whimpering and gasping for air that you just can’t find. The only thing keeping you grounded was Gordie’s hands pressed to your form, constant and comforting. 

You arch into the working of Gordie’s hand, despite the ache beginning to grow in your hips from the awkward position. You know that your orgasm isn’t far away; you think there’s a real possibility of you finishing before him. Though Gordie’s face is displaying his pleasure plain as day, you’re aware that his endurance has been steadily increasing through your relationship. You decide to pipe up, intent to drag him into ecstacy at the same rate as you.

“Oh, Gordie,” you sigh when you can catch your breath. “I can’t wait to feel your cum inside of me.” You meet his eyes with yours, half-lidded and dilated with pleasure.

“Fuck.” Gordie bites down on his lip, and you feel his pace stutter a bit. “You  _ know _ I’m gonna fill you up until you spill over.”

Your fingers dig into Gordie’s arms. You always take pleasure in how easily his pale, soft skin takes on the marks of your lovemaking. You’re sure he’ll have some bruises from this. “I don’t want that,” you say to him. “I want every last bit of your seed  _ inside  _ of me. Not a drop wasted.”

“Ah, you’re right.” Gordie rolls his head back. “I want that, too. In that case,” he says, huffing out a long breath and arching his back. “I’ll finish as deep inside as I can. You ready? ‘Cause I’m close.”

When he looks at you, you feel a shiver run through you. “Yes, yes, please,” you cry. “Put a baby in me, Gordie!”

“Gladly,” Gordie manages to eke out as he sputters to a stop inside of you. He grabs your hips to pull you against him and rocks into you as his cock twitches rambunctiously inside of you. You press your shoulders into the bed to prop yourself up and meet him as best you can. Your toes are curling, and Gordie’s breath is so hot that you can feel it against your hips. You rush to replace his absent hand on your clit so you can finish yourself off while you ride the high of being filled with Gordie’s seed. 

He holds you steadily against him as you spasm your way through your orgasm. When the wave of tension passes and all of your muscles finally relax, you have to put all of your weight into Gordie’s hands. He lowers you gently down, but manages to stay inside of you the whole time. You both stay like that for a long, breathless moment. You become aware of the knot in your back and the sweat that had gathered behind your knees. Nevertheless, you don’t budge an inch. You’re perfectly content to stay tangled up in Gordie’s body, connected in the deepest possible way. You can’t stop thinking about how each moment you continue to stay and relax with Gordie inside of you, the higher the chances are of you walking away from this morning with a new life starting to grow inside of you. The thought pleases you.


End file.
